


You Know Me

by demonmadej



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Brave Ponyboy Curtis, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Johnny Cade, Gay Ponyboy Curtis, Kissing, M/M, Not really realistic to the time, Ponyboy Curtis Loves Johnny Cade, how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Ponyboy stared off at Johnny, who was chatting eagerly with Dally about one thing or another, admiring his appearance.An absolutely beauty. An angel on Earth. A teenage boy who had stolen Pony's heart. He wondered if the ways to pick up a girl would work on Johnny. Problem was he didn't know any ways how to cause he never needed to. With his eyes set on Johnny, nobody could compare. Especially no girl.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	You Know Me

Ponyboy stared off at Johnny, who was chatting eagerly with Dally about one thing or another, admiring his appearance. 

An absolutely beauty. An angel on Earth. A teenage boy who had stolen Pony's heart. He wondered if the ways to pick up a girl would work on Johnny. Problem was he didn't know any ways how to cause he never needed to. With his eyes set on Johnny, nobody could compare. Especially no girl.

Sodapop plopped down next to him against the shade of the tree, the summer sun beating down on the teenage boys playing football out on the lot. He glanced over at his brother, who was still gazing at the tan, tank top clad Johnny. 

"So, ah, whatcha lookin' at?" He prompted, Pony jumping out of his daze.

"Oh, nothin Soda," He shrugged, trying to pass off his agitated shake as calm. His older sibling raised an eyebrow, but dropped the conversation, thankfully. After a few minutes of relaxed silence, Pony shifted to turn to Sodapop.

"Hey, do you have any tips on how to pick up girls?" He coughed, and Soda practically choked on the can of soda pop in his hand.

"Yeah, I've got a whole book. Why, got your eyes on someone?" He moved his eyebrows quickly, and Ponyboy's neck went red. His gaze went back to Johnny, who caught him glancing and smiled such an adorable smile Ponyboy felt he might topple over in dead faint. He spun back to Soda, who was waiting for a response. Pony returned his brother's grin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

...

Soda led Ponyboy to the attic when they arrived back home, having only about a half an hour before Darry was done with dinner and they could eat.

"Here, man. I found this at the library a few years back. 'Course, I haven't given it back, but that was because I always thought I would need it again,"

Soda placed a dusty book into Pony's outstretched hands, teeth showing brightly. His brother wiped off the cover, examining the title. 

Kevin's Guide To Picking Up Chicks. 

Pony furrowed his eyebrows. What was he thinking? Could this really work on Johnny? He glanced up at his brother's smiling face, and had no choice but to smile back. It was worth a shot.

Chapter One : Flirting

If you've known a girl for a long time and want to get her to be yours, it's best to slip flirting into your conversations. Compliment her looks, wink, try to make her blush. Putting an arm around her with the casual yawn only works on girls who love corniness. So, lucky you if it works. If not, get creative! After all, I don't know how your specific girl is like. 

Of course, it went on, but those few sentences were the only ones Ponyboy needed. That night the gang was going to a double feature- he would try it out there.

Kissing is practical, once you know the basics. Just sitting there like a dead fish is totally not what girls like. You should start the kiss, first off, because if a girl really likes you, they'll want you to. Second off, once you do kiss, you'll learn how to quickly. It's kinda just a thing you learn yourself, a hard to explain type. Every person is different though, so if you really wanna know how to properly kiss, your best bet is in a romance novel.

Throwing on a loose jacket, and following his brothers until they reached the hole in the fence, he hummed a distant melody to himself, feeling confident from how he had stolen Darry's cologne while getting ready. 

He tugged at his collar, the movie flickering already, greaser and Soc girls alike sitting together. This was a place where they had to all get along. It didn't matter if a Soc threatened to fight you, he couldn't do it here. That's why it was the perfect plan for Pony to begin his plan. They all greeted one another the usual way, Ponyboy sitting down next to Johnny, again. 

Nothing out of the usual.

"Hey Pone," He smiled softly. Ponyboy's heart almost burst from his chest. That one smile made him crumble. Was he really going to do this? Yes, he was. He got this far, and he couldn't just stop now.

"Hello, Johnnycake," The words rolled easily off his tongue, and he smirked at his best friend. Johnny's cheeks turned almost pink, though it was hard to tell in the dark. Dally elbowed Ponyboy, sparking him away from the seeming staring contest he was having with Johnny, happy someone had saved him before he had completely turned into a tomato.

"Hey, Lovebirds, pay attention to the movie," He whacked the back of Pony's head with a playful scowl. "We payed for tickets and all." The trio locked eyes for a moment, before bursting out in wild laughter. 

Ponyboy relaxed back into his chair, Johnny seeming not on edge, different from how he usually acted, which was nice. Ponyboy traced his fingers along the sleeve of Johnny's arm absentmindedly, mind too far gone in a daydream to realize what he was doing. His friend didn't even react. It was complete normal behavior between the two of them now.

"Golly Johnny, your eyes are even sweeter when the movie's castin' light on them," He whispered, and Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's gotten into ya Pone?" He bit back a laugh, and Ponyboy smiled at him, trying to look cool.

"Nuthin'," He teased, and a flash of a smirk went across Johnny's lips. He purposefully pulled his arm away from Pony's rapidly moving fingers, his best friend cursing underneath his breath. 

Was he on to me? No, no way. I just started. 

Dally popped a popcorn kernel into his mouth, hands wrapped around the bag that he, Johnny, and Ponyboy were supposed to share. Pony pointedly glared at him, already pitying himself about how his compliment hadn't worked on Johnny, but Dally just gave him a grin, food clearly in his teeth.

"Did you guys really think I'd share this with you?" He rolled his eyes, feet kicked up on the chair beside him. Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged a glance, before they both stood at the same time.

"Guess we both had the same idea," Pony chuckled while they walked up the aisle, and Johnny nodded.

"Maybe that's why we're such good friends in the first place," He raised an eyebrow, and Ponyboy nodded, still snickering slightly. They entered the concession stand area, the line crowded. They moved to the back.

"So, Johnnycake, now that school's out, whadda you want to do this summer?" Ponyboy questioned, and Johnny shrugged.

"I dunno. We'll probably go to the library and the flickers a lot, as usual," He clicked the top of his mouth with his tongue, a habit that he did whenever he felt giddy.

"You know me," Pony winked, and Johnny blushed lightly. They arrived at the front of the line, Pony ordering two cokes and a popcorn, happiness lifting when Johnny didn't disagree with his choice of buying one bag for them to share.

They strolled back, the rest of the gang not paying any attention to him, Dally's chair empty. The duo sat back down, both trying to watch the movie, but too distracted by the person beside them. Pony eyed Johnny's face with a gleam around him.

The rest was boring, really. Pony couldn't muster up the strength to do anything else, because all of his confidence disappeared the moment he went to the bathroom and found that the cologne on him had finally worn off. The popcorn was gone, all that was left was the few kernels resting in Pony's hand, who had been mourning the food before shoving it into his mouth. At least they hadn't come for nothing. The popcorn was great at the movies.

The movie was shitty, of course, but there were a few funny moments throughout it. Pony was trained on it, abandoning his plan for Johnny, when a yawn came from beside him. Then, an arm fell around his shoulders calmly, cooly, a tan hand beginning to play with Pony's collar. He bent his head to glance at it strangely, straightening his neck and craning it to see Johnny. 

A smirk was bent on his face, and it was definitely his arm on Pony's shoulders. Ponyboy registered the fact that Johnny was using a move that was in the book he had read, and his cheeks almost lit up the entire area around them. A grin spread across his face. Johnny tilted his head towards him, smirk staying firm on his lips.

His one hand twirled in Ponyboy's hair, and he glanced behind him, checking that neither Two-Bit nor Steve were eyeing them, then connecting his lips to Ponyboy's. They kissed for seconds before Ponyboy snapped out of his daze, and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck ecstatically. They ripped apart, Ponyboy's chest heaving, Johnny's lips quirked in a grin.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" He panted, and his partner's amused expression grew, if that was even possible.

"A book, if you can believe it."


End file.
